28 October 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-10-28 ; Comments *Peel is impressed by the sleeve of the album by Shriekback featuring three lizards. *Another in the Pates Tapes collection. *File 3 has continuous 93 minute section of the show, topped and tailed with a touch of Grinderswitch. Sessions *Meat Whiplash only session, recorded 15th October 1985. *10,000 Maniacs only session, recorded 23rd June 1985, repeat, first broadcast 01 July 1985. Tracklisting *Bog-Shed: Slave Girls (12" - Let Them Eat Bog Shed) Vinyl Drip *'File 3 starts' *10,000 Maniacs: Back O' The Moon (session) *''John has another cold. He suspects that the delay in the release of the 10,000 Maniacs LP might be to polish it for the US market, adding little Dire Straits guitar flourishes etc, "Let's Hope So" he sarcastically says. Unfortunately that is the direction the band took which John commented on on later programmes.'' *David Madden: Horny Horny *Anne Clark with David Harrow: Wallies (album - Changing Places) Red Flame RF 22 *Meat Whiplash: Loss (session) *Wire: Map Ref. 41ºN 93ºW (album - 154) Harvest SHSP 4105 *He Said: Only One I (7") Mute 7 MUTE 41 *Ted Hawkins: The Lost Ones (album - Watch Your Step) Rounder 2024 *''John reads a letter from a listener who remembers his appearance as a policeman in Who Dares Wins last year'' *10,000 Maniacs: Lily Dale (session) *Room: Things Have Learnt To Walk That Ought To Crawl (v/a album - Goodbye To All That) Red Flame RF 45 *28th Day: Where The Bears Sing (mini-album - 28th Day) Bring Out Your Dead / Enigma ENIGMA 72047-1 *Meat Whiplash: Walk Away (session) *New Order: Sub-Culture (12") Factory FAC 133 :(JP: 'One of these days of course you hipsters are going to notice they don't sound anything like Joy Division.') *Culture: Capture Rasta (12") Music Track *Men From The Mountains: Tremblin' (12") 1 In 12 12001 *10,000 Maniacs: Just As The Tide Was A Flowin' (session) *Lethal Poor: Trancefloor (12") Lethal Productions POOR 1 *Frankie Paul: No Touch Me Stylee (split 12" with Earl Sixteen and SCOM Band - No Touch Me Stylee / Livestock) S.C.O.M. / Blacker Dread SCOM BD 021 *Meat Whiplash: Eat Me To The Core (session) *Cramps: Georgia Lee Brown (12" - Can Your Pussy Do The Dog?) Big Beat NST 110 *Moontwist: Sight And Sound (12") Certain / R.I.P. 12ACERT 4 *Farm: Better (12" - Steps Of Emotion) PA PRA T1 *10,000 Maniacs: Maddox Table (session) *Scraping Foetus Off The Wheel: The Only Good Christian Is A Dead Christian (v/a album - If You Can't Please Yourself You Can't, Please Your Soul) EMI SBZLP1 *Fats Domino: Nobody Loves Me (album - Boogie Woogie Baby) Ace CHD 140 *'File 3 ends' *Meat Whiplash: She Comes Tomorrow (session) *Felt: The Day The Rain Came Down (album - Ignite The Seven Cannons And Set Sail For The Sun) Cherry Red *Shriekback: Lined Up (album - The Infinite) Kaz *Tristan Palmer: Saturday Night At The Dance (7") Shelter Rock Music *Echo & The Bunnymen: Over Your Shoulder (7" - Bring On The Dancing Horses) Korova *Billie Holiday: That Ole Devil Called Love (7") MCA File ;Name *1) 020A-B0731XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B0731XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 10,000 Maniacs:Meat Whiplash ;Length *1) 0:59:29 *2) 1:00:29 *3) 1:33:40 ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Many thanks to Pates Tapes. ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B731/1) *3) Pates Tapes Soundcloud Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:British Library